


You Will Always Be My Friend

by notjustmom



Series: Elementary [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Backstory of Sherlock and Kitty, Episode: 05e16 Fidelity, Episode: s03e12 The One That Got Away, Episode: s05e15 Wrong Side of the Road, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock and Kitty... a bit of history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love how they dealt with Kitty Winter in the show. I'm trying not to give away too much and still tell their story, there is a bit of what happened to her in this piece, but the importance of Kitty lies in her relationship with Sherlock. She was with him when he returned to New York after the events of season two, and eased his way back into a new life with Watson.

New York 2017

 

"Sherlock. This is my son, Archie."

His face was unreadable. They had lived together for nearly a year. She knew all of his moods, his tells, but she couldn't remember ever seeing him so still, except for his eyes. His eyes were full, they lingered over Archie, then looked up at her, perhaps it was disgust, or dismissal, whatever it was, she wished he would say something, anything. Anything was better than this silence, she was never good with silence. He screwed up his face as if to speak when his phone buzzed in the next room. He considered Archie a moment longer then murmured quietly,"sorry - I - I'll be just a moment."

 

London 2014

 

The Ipad made a satisfying crunch as she threw it against the cobblestone pavement. They hadn't listened, again. The boy wouldn't be found, the cops were morons. But of course she had already known that; after she had escaped from the man who had taken her, tortured her and kept her for three days, they couldn't quite believe that she couldn't identify him, but her eyes had been duct taped -

"Problem?" The man who stood in front of her was observing her, sizing her up in a way that no one else had ever done, it was unnerving, though she wasn't afraid. And she wondered why.

"You're in my way." He brushed past her and went into the station.

 

New York 2017

 

Sherlock settled into his chair and waited. Watson had set him up, again. He wasn't ready to deal with this yet, but he supposed he should have said something in the cab ride over.

"About last night..." Kitty started uncertainly.

"He's beautiful, your son... Archibald. I'm very happy for you. I imagine you'll be getting out of the detecting game?"

She blinked at him, and he reminded himself she hadn't been around him in over two years. "How did you know?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "You are not the first to give up a career, when one becomes a parent -"

"I've disappointed you."

"Do I look disappointed?" Sherlock asked, surprised.

"No. You look angry."

 

London 2014

 

"Kitty Winter?" 

She jumped at the banging on her door. "Who is it?"

"Sherlock Holmes. We met, well, we bumped into each other at New Scotland Yard."

"How did you find me?"

"I work in another department, but I sometimes lend a hand, I asked DCI Hopkins for your address -"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to return your Ipad, a bit worse for wear, I'm afraid - I saw your ideas about the boy you are searching for, I think you're correct regarding the backpack, they haven't found the crime scene, I am your last, best hope to find him - but do you mind if we continue the conversation inside?"

Kitty undid the locks that kept everyone out and slowly opened the door.

 

New York 2017

 

"It took me two years to figure it out. Two years. Not a single word, you couldn't even be bothered to send me a single email just to let me know you were all right. I've been trying to figure out what I could have done differently, if I could have handled it better. Relationships aren't easy for me. I thought that you - what we had was special -"

"It was special, it is special -" Kitty spluttered as he went on. "It doesn't matter to me if you are a detective or not. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. And against all odds, it happened. And you didn't tell me." He slowly rose from his chair and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You made a person, Kitty, and you didn't tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how Sherlock and Watson become godparents in this universe, it is sweeter and kinder to me in so many ways.

New York 2015

 

Kitty knew she didn't want to hear whatever Sherlock needed to say to her, she needed to focus on her rage, the rage that had allowed her to get this far, but she stood in front of him and waited.

"When I returned to London last year, I had certain... expectations, none of which were met. Our crossing paths changed things for me, you saved me. I'd like to return the favour."

"This is a favour? Interfering?" She crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting for his next volley; when it came, the words were as unexpected as they were devastating.

"Whatever you decide, Kitty, you must understand, you will always be special to me." He moved closer to her and whispered fiercely, and yet sadly, "you will always be my friend." Then he turned on his heel, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away from her, leaving her to be judge, jury and possible executioner. It was her decision to make, no one else's, and at that moment she realised she couldn't take a life, no matter how badly he had broken her, she was stronger than him, better than him. She mentally cursed and thanked the man who vanished into the darkness before she took a deep breath and went back into the warehouse to face the man who had nearly killed her five years earlier.

 

"I won't use this phone again. I just wanted you to know I'm actually at the airport this time."

"So you are." She could hear both relief and distress in his voice, and wished she could tell him she could stay, but she knew she couldn't.

"You said that I saved you," she felt the tears well up in her eyes, but somehow was able to go on. "The way I see it - you gave me everything -"

"Do you know where you are going to go?"

"I don't know yet - may I call you, if I have questions -"

"I am at your disposal, Kitty." She needed to end this soon for both of them, it would be kinder -

"Do you know, I haven't said this, in the longest time to anyone, but I love you - isn't that the saddest thing?" 

Then she was gone.

 

London 2014

 

He sat staring into the fire, he had put on his warmest jumper, but he couldn't get warm. He had failed miserably, his anger at his own inadequacies had sent her away, his chance to fix at least one broken soul before he lost himself for good was gone. There was very little left for him. Watson didn't need him any longer, MI-6 and Scotland Yard had given up on him already, he had conspired to exile Mycroft in spite of his best intentions, his father - his father had always considered him a lost cause, a disappointment - all that was left was the sobriety he had struggled to maintain - for what, for whom did he do it for? No one would miss him -

A bang at the door shook him from his mangled thoughts. He wiped his face and cleared his throat, though he knew he wouldn't fool anyone who happened to be there, at this time of night, he couldn't imagine -

Kitty.

He turned away from her, trying to save face, just a bit, though he knew she had seen it all in that brief glimpse. "Did you forget something?"

"I'm sorry for leaving last week. It was a mistake. You started something with me. I want you to finish it."

He swallowed the last of his pride and wiped his face again, and somehow summoned his voice to working order. "Come back tomorrow. Midday. Bring goggles. And a ladder." She nodded at him, and backed away as he slowly closed the door. He walked back to his chair and sat down, and wondered at the shift in his emotions, when he had opened his eyes earlier in the day, he hadn't believed he had a reason to keep going, less than two minutes ago, he was ready to end everything, and now? Now he had a reason. He got up from his chair, picked up the packet he brought with him from New York and threw it into the fire, watching as it disappeared into the flames.

 

New York 2017

 

"I thought a lot about what you said last night. You were right. When I got back to London, it was hard. I had grown so much here, and when I got back to London, I had nothing, no support system. So, I did what I thought you would do. I threw myself into the work, I took every case, I haunted the hallways of Scotland Yard - and then eventually, one day, I realised I didn't need to do it anymore. I had been thinking about quitting being a detective long before Archie came along. But, I didn't know how to tell you - I felt fixed. But, I knew you didn't, and the work - it means so much to you - but the darkness that weighed me down was gone -"

"I told you, when you left that I would always be your friend."

"That's the thing, isn't it?" She smiled at him and shook her head. "We never were friends."

Sherlock turned away from her.

"We're family."

He turned back and squinted at her, managing a bit of a smile.

"Come with me."

They went into the church and she watched Sherlock's eyes adjust as he spotted Watson, Archie and his nanny standing near the altar.

"Archie's being christened today - I'm not much of a church goer, but I thought it might be a good way to begin. You, me and Watson - for Archie's sake -"

"You want Watson and me to be his godparents? He paused and she wondered at the childlike amazement in his eyes. "Would you believe I've never been a godparent before?"

Kitty grinned at him and her eyes twinkled. "Don't take this the wrong way, but, yeah, I can."

"Do I need to do anything, recite a bit of poetry or something?"

She shrugged, then took his hand and whispered, "let's figure it out together."


End file.
